


Kiss With A Fist

by Ally_Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Gun Kink, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Ravens/pseuds/Ally_Ravens
Summary: They don't usually do this. But Deans feeling horny and Sam just showered so why not (I suck at summary's this is really just porn)





	

Dean drew the cloth over the surface of his 1911 once more, watching the dirt and grime fade away to show the true shine of the solid metal gun. He picked up the clip and slapped it into his palm, settling any loose bullets into their places before sliding it home in the polished handle of the now cleaned handgun. He cocked it slowly, watching a bullet launch itself into the chamber smoothly, watching carefully for any nicks or catches in the operation. It made a satisfying noise as it slid back into place, ready to fire. Dean drew back the slide once more, allowing the unfired bullet to fall into the dingy hotel mattress beside him. He hit the release button with his thumb, catching the magazine as it slid out of the 1911. Laying all the components back out on the bed he turned, stopping short when the bathroom door clicked open and his brother walked out.  
Sam's hair was slicked back, still damp from his shower, dripping beads of water down his shoulders to track their way through muscles until they fell to the grey carpet of the motel room. He held a towel in place around his waist with one hand, dirty clothes in the other.  
Dean dropped his eyes back to his gun, fiddling idly with it to try to hide the fact that obviously his body was feeling a bit envious of those water droplets, tracing their way down miles of tanned skin and dark hair. He swallowed dryly. He tried reciting in his head the parts of his handgun. That didn't help in the least. Instead his brain (thank you, brain) supplied all manner of dirty ways they could use that gun this evening. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who had moved across the room to the other queen bed, where he now stood. Back to Dean. With no towel on.  
Sam shook his head, water flying off in all directions, before he threw the towel over his head and scrubbed his hair dry with the coarse motel bath towel. He turned to grab his boxers and spotted Dean watching him with a hungry look in his eyes. He smirked as his brother blushed when he realized he'd been caught.  
"See something you like, Dean?" Dean cleared his throat and quickly turned back to face the opposite wall, a blush crawling up his neck. He always blushed so beautifully, every time Sam teased him.  
"Maybe..." He replied, voice husky with quickly growing arousal. Sam grinned and knelt on the bed behind him, slowly leaning forward to press his still damp chest to the length of Dean's back.  
"What are you thinking Dean?" He asked quietly, voice just as rough as Dean's had been. "You think of something we could try? I know you have, I saw it in your face." Sam leaned forward a bit more and exhaled sharply against Dean's ear, relishing in the shudder that ran down the older man's spine with the action. "Please, share with the class." Dean drew a shaky breath and turned to face Sam a bit more.  
He tilted his head gently and pressed forward until their lips met in the middle, Sam immediately getting on board with action. His hand slid up into the short hairs at the back of Dean's neck, tugging gently to get a better angle. The hungry press of lips soon gave way to tongues sliding against one another, searching out dark corners in the other persons mouth. Sam pressed a bit harder, drawing back slightly to catch Dean's lower lip between his teeth and bite down, just enough to elicit a harsh gasp from Dean that Sam quickly swallowed with his own lips and tongue.  
Sam finally pulled back a bit, drawing a breath and allowing Dean to do the same.  
"Now," Sam breathed, "Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up?" Dean blushed darkly and looked down to where his fingers had tangled with Sam's somewhere in the middle of their moment. He cleared his throat once. Then again. "Dean you know you can ask for anything right?" Sam reassured softly. His brother nodded and glanced up at him.  
"Yeah, yeah Sammy I know." He breathed. "Just, uh." He cleared his throat once more while Sam waited patiently. "You think we could, try something a bit...different? Just for tonight!" He added quickly. Sam nodded, watching the emotion in his brothers face.  
"Yeah Dean, definitely. What did you have in mind?" Sam asked, "Did you want to switch places for tonight?" This wasn't a common request of Dean's, though one they had tried on a few occasions before deciding mutually that they preferred Sam to take control in bed. Some nights though, like tonight it seemed, Dean liked to top. Dean looked at Sam hard before nodding slowly.  
"Yeah, something like that. There's...something I want to try...something I want you to try with me sometime too. But I'd like to try it like this first if I could?" Dean finished quickly, then watched as Sam nodded.  
"Sure Dean, what did you want to try?" Dean's face flushed red again and he ducked his head, but not before Sam caught his eyes flicking to the clean 1911 laying on the bed beside them. Sam sucked in a harsh breath, counting to 5 slowly to bring his hard surge of arousal under control before he grabbed Dean's chin and forced him to meet Sam's eyes. "Dean," he said quickly, "do you want to...use the gun? When we fuck?" His breath left him so fast he felt lightheaded, a bit dizzy with how much the thought of that turned him on. Dean nodded.  
"I thought we could, maybe not do...that with it, but bring it into play a couple times. As more of a prop." He said, trying to gauge Sam's reaction to his idea. Sam wrapped his fingers in Dean's hair with the hand he had on his chin a moment before and drew him forward into a hard, fire filled kiss before pulling back, panting just slightly.  
"Dean. If you don't use that gun in the roughest way you can think of, I am going to fuck you so hard you won't sit straight for a week." He said. Dean's pupils dilated hard and he pressed the heel of his hand into his quickly growing erection, groaning slightly at the pressure.  
"Yes! I promise. I promise I will, Sam." He said, already taking his over shirt off as the quickly building heat in the room became too much. Sam leaned forward as soon as the second sleeve was off Dean's wrist and tugged the hem of his t-shirt upwards for him, dragging it over Dean's head and baring his torso to Sam's large hands. They met for another desperate kiss before Sam looked his brother in the eyes.  
"How do you want me?" He asked, already moving up the bed. Dean, unbuttoned his jeans, obviously trying to even the playing field.  
"On your back," he rasped, his mouth dry, "legs spread for me." Sam obliged, leaning back on the pillows at the head of the bed and spreading out for his brother to see. Dean's hand rested gently on Sam's calf, slowly sliding up to massage above his knee and slightly toward his inner thigh. Fingers dancing along shower damp skin. Sam sighed with relief as their skin made contact.  
Dean worked his jeans off with his other hand. His right still gently kneading Sam's thigh. In another moment Sam heard the distinct thud of Dean's jeans and belt hitting the floor beside the bed. The moment after that Dean was pressed to Sam, greedily licking into his mouth hard, pressed together from head to toe. Sam groaned and rocked up against the thigh Dean had lodged between his legs, trying to get any type of friction on his throbbing erection that he could. Dean's hands slid quickly to Sam's waist and held him in place, ceasing the small thrusts of his hips.  
"Slow down Sammy, or this is gonna be over before we get started." Dean huffed out. Sam whined in his throat but obeyed, knowing his brother was right. Dean leaned over to the bedside table and slid the drawer open quickly, grabbing the bottle of lube that was tucked inside and sitting back up between Sam's legs, not bothering to close the drawer.  
Dean flicked open the cap on the lube and poured a decent amount into his palm before coating his fingers in it liberally. He trailed his fingers down Sam's stomach teasingly, light brushes over his cock and balls before resting with light pressure against his perineum. Sam sucked in a breath, aborting the movement of his hips before it began, needing more than the barely there pressure that Dean was offering.  
Just as he was almost ready to beg for more, Dean's finger trailed down with intent, resting gently on the puckered lips of Sam's hole. With a single finger, he traced small circles around the rim of Sam's entrance until he felt the muscles give slightly and let just the tip of his finger slip in, barely to the first knuckle.  
He sucked in a breath, erection throbbing as he watched his finger get swallowed into Sam's willing body. Sam's hips began again their small circles, silently asking for more. When Dean's finger slipped in deeper they both moaned quietly. Dean pressed down on his cock, trying to stall his orgasm as long as possible, the sight of Sam nearly overwhelming him. He worked his finger in and out quickly, trying to stretch Sam's body to accommodate a larger object. Sam huffed a harsh breath.  
"More, Dean, come on—fuck! I can take it I swear, give it to me." A second finger pressed gently against the rim of his entrance and soon slipped in beside the other one, stretching gently on its way in and back out. Dean kept up a steady rhythm, scissoring his fingers and crooking them inside Sam to loosen up the tight muscles. On one outward pass he bent his finger just right and grazed Sam's prostate, causing him to cry out as his body was stimulated even more, muscles in his ass all locking down to clench Deans fingers inside him. A third finger slid in with the other two and Sam groaned into the pillow beside his head.  
Dean worked his fingers a bit harder, stretching and massaging Sam's entrance a bit more. Finally he slid his fingers out and reached a trembling hand for the gun still laying on the bed beside him. He palmed the 1911, slipping the magazine out and tossing it back where the gun had been. He looked up and met Sam's eyes, pupils dilated hard as they met. Dean saw the acceptance in Sam's eyes and reached for the lube bottle again, squeezing out a good amount into his palm. He shifted to sit more comfortably on his knees between Sam's legs, smearing the lube over the gun barrel quickly. He breathed deeply and slid three fingers back into Sam, pumping a few times before looking back up at Sam.  
"You're sure? I'm not...this is okay with you?" He asked, a bit of hesitation in his voice, god forbid he hurt Sam. But Sam nodded.  
"Yes! Yes, Dean it's fine. God please just hurry up and fuck me!" Dean nodded...drew a deep breath and then smirked down at Sam, his brain catching up right as he opened his mouth.  
"Beg me for it." He said darkly, leaning forward to press his forehead to Sam's, fingers still inside Sam's body. "I want to hear you get desperate for it baby boy." Sam's mouth dropped open and his cheeks flushed even darker with heightened arousal before he swallowed.  
"Please— please, fuck me Dean, please I need it so bad." Dean leaned in even closer, lips brushing over Sam's ear. He felt power drunk right now. Seeing his brother, nearly helpless with need laying splayed out under him. His momentary arrogance kept his mouth running.  
"With what? What do you want me to fuck you with baby? My hand? The gun? Tell me, I want to hear you." Sam moaned loudly, Dean never got this mouthy in bed!  
"The gun! Please Dean, fuck me with the gun, put it in me—give it to me! Please–" His begging cut off swiftly when Dean slid his fingers from him, but he didn't have time to mourn the loss of that feeling of fullness. Just as soon as his fingers left the warmth of Sam's body, Dean pressed the muzzle of the handgun to Sam's rim and slid it up and into his body quickly. Sam's body clenched around the foreign feeling of the cold steel buried in his body, pressing the metal against his prostate. "Yes! Yes Dean, please, don't stop please don't stop, aghh fuck PLEASE don't ever stop."  
Dean wiped a hand across his forehead, fucking up into Sam with the gun, watching it disappear into his body repeatedly. Sam's eager ass taking the gun fucking into him like a pro. Dean swore as he reached down and stroked himself, hand already slick with sweat and lube. They had had a conversation once...forever ago. Sam had mentioned at the time that he enjoyed being degraded in bed. Dean hadn't understood completely at the time, but now he saw the appeal.  
"You're such a whore Sam...taking my gun up your fucking ass like a slut, my god! So gorgeous Sam you don't even know, oh baby, watching my gun slam into you like this—it isn't even enough for you is it baby? Bet you wish the barrel was longer, the trigger guard stops it from getting any deeper though. Bet with enough practice I could use my fist—what do you think?"  
Sam's hands flew to the sheets, gripping handfuls in them as he braced his feet into the bed, trying to rock back onto the gun. He was trembling with need, approaching the edge, completely overwhelmed with everything, its not a shock that he missed Dean's voice when he kept talking.  
"Wonder how much more you could take, huh Sammy? Think you're loose enough for me to slip right in there too? Bet your whore ass would let me...bet you'd enjoy it wouldn't you." Sam nodded along, the meaning of the words escaping him until he felt the gun still for a moment. He was confused until he felt pressure against his asshole right next to the barrel of the gun. His eyes flew open in shock as Dean slid one finger on his other hand up into Sam with the gun, the rim of Sam's already loosened hole stretching just that much to allow a bit more entrance. Sam felt his breathing stutter as he felt himself stretch to whole new levels.  
The gun had been a familiar size, they had played around with a few toys before that had matched the 1911 for size easily. But this was new, this prep for even more excited him and his pleasure cycled up another notch as Dean pumped in and out steadily. Dean slid his finger out and reached for the lube again, squeezing out more into his hand and then directly into Sam's ass where he had slid the gun out to leave Sam's hole gaping open slightly, edges of his hole shiny with lube.  
Dean placed the gun back beneath Sam's balls, teasing for a moment while he watched his hole twitch and flutter loosely. Begging silently to be filled again. Finally he slid the gun back down the last inch to slip inside Sam's body again, this time sliding two fingers in with it almost immediately. Sam cried out and his back arched off the bed as Dean held the gun still, allowing his brothers body to adjust to the sudden stretch. Sam breathed deeply, feeling the burn in his ass slowly fade into a pleasure pain that shot sparks up his spine. Dean watched for his body to relax slightly back into the bed with a sigh before beginning again to piston the gun in and out of Sam. He scissored his fingers and reached deeper with them than he could with the gun, crooking them and twisting to stretch Sam open. Quickly he added a third, moving a bit quicker now, trying to get Sam loose before they both finished. After just a moment he slid his fingers out and stroked his hard cock with his still slick hand, using his thumb to spread drops of precome from the leaking tip, as he continued to rock the gun in Sam. Sam felt Dean pull his fingers from his ass, couldn't concentrate on it through the haze of pleasure. His hands were everywhere, clutched in the bedsheets, in his hair, squeezing the base of his cock when he felt the edge approach.  
All of a sudden the head of Dean's hard cock was right there, pressing against his entrance with the gun, and oh no, it was too much, would never fit...he felt himself stretch open even wider than he thought possible as Dean fucked the gun into him slowly, this time forcing his cock in with it. Even three fingers in him hadn't felt quite like this. His ass burned and ached and this was walking a razor edge of too much pain but the feeling of being just so full kept him just this side of it.  
Dean let out a shattered moan, voice breaking up as the pressure from his brothers clenching ass became too much, divine heat pressing in all sides except where the cold steel of the gun slid alongside him. He glanced down, watching Sam's ass just, open up for him. Watched his rim white out with strain when Dean fucked up with the gun and his cock. Stretching Sam to impossible levels. Dean's voice was a bit strained as he struggled to articulate while watching the sight in front of him.  
"That's it Sammy, take it like a good slut, just like that...oh Sam you're so tight my god! Even with this much crammed up your ass you're still tight as a virgin." Sam's breath caught in his throat with a choked off moan, the pressure against his prostate far too much to survive for any length of time, somehow he still hovered right on the razor edge between coming and this glorious pleasure-pain that he was caught in. One of his hands flew to his hair, clutching at it in desperation, the other ripped at the sheets uselessly as he felt heat coil tighter and tighter in his belly.  
"Dean! Dean, I'm gonna come, oh god please let me come, please please, please I can't—its too much, please!" Sam began to ramble helplessly as his pleasure wound higher and higher, reaching a peak and holding. Dean still pumped in and out of Sam steadily, feeling how loose the muscles were now, yet seeing how tightly coiled his brother was as his back arched off the bed. It was a beautiful contradiction, one he didn't ever want to end. He kept Sam there for a moment, rocking in and out of him, feeling his own precome slick the way for him to plunge even deeper into Sam's ass. Sam's groans and harsh breaths filled the air around them. Sam trembled a bit, his whole body on sensory overload, Dean stroked Sam's thigh gently with hand not fucking the gun into him, smearing a streak of lube across smooth skin.  
"Come on Sammy, come for me baby, don't hold back come on–let me see you make a mess of yourself. Come on." Sam let out a wail and that was it, his balls pulled up tightly and his cock spurted ropes of white come all over his thighs and stomach, spattering up to coat his chest even. The sight of Sam losing it so beautifully, coupled with the insane pressure as his entire body locked down, squeezing Dean's cock, set Dean off. Sam felt Dean's cock throb inside him, felt the hot come coat his insides as his own dick gave one last valiant twitch. Sam fell back, feeling used and degraded and more satisfied than he ever had.  
Dean slid his softening cock out of Sam's ass slowly, the gun still resting inside. Sam had no way of knowing that as Dean sat back in his heels to breath for a moment, that he was watching Sam closely. Or, Sam's asshole anyway. Watching as his come slowly trickled out around the gun still halfway inside of Sam's reddened, abused hole.  
He finally slipped the gun out and laid it to the side. He couldn't help but slip a few fingers just inside, feeling how fucked open and loose Sam was, allowing three fingers inside with no resistance. He slid his fingers out and licked them free of the come that coated them, before gripping Sam's knees with both hands and spreading him open again. Sam watched Dean lean down and nuzzle his inner thigh before going down farther and licking gently at the rim of his entrance, his tongue dipping inside to taste himself. Sam gasped, a small, quiet mewl at the gentle feeling on his overstimulated and used entrance. Dean's tongue ran circles around his rim gently before dipping inside to taste again as Sam's hands came down to tangle in his hair, tugging gently. Dean gave a throaty groan, the hair pulling always turned him on more than he cared to admit, his dick giving a halfhearted, rather painful, twitch.  
"Dean! Dean stop, oh god you have to stop." Dean shifted quickly to sit up, hands wrapping around Sam's sides and stroking soothingly.  
"Alright Sammy? Did I hurt you?" Dean's brow furrowed a bit in worry.  
"No, you didn't. But you're gonna have to give me at least thirty minutes before you start fucking rimming me or I'm going to absolutely die." He laid his head back into the pillow with a pleased sigh. "So fucking overstimulated right now Dean, you have no idea." Dean smiled a small, satisfied smile. Then he scooted around a bit so he could reach the tissues on the night stand, pulling a few out and wiping at the come on Sam's thighs and waist gently.  
"Sorry baby, just...the sight of you like that, my come inside you. My fucking gun inside you! I couldn't help it." He balled up the tissues and threw them in the vague direction of the trash can. There was still come dotting Sam's upper chest and nipples liberally. Dean took advantage of this and kissed his way up Sam's chest until he lay in between his thighs. His soft lower stomach pressed against Sam's flaccid cock. He licked a trail up his brothers torso before licking ever so gently at each coated nipple, holding the come he collected in his mouth until he moved up to press his lips to Sam's. Sam kissed back eagerly, licking into Deans mouth and moaning when he tasted himself there, on his tongue. He cleaned the inside of Deans mouth of the strange, salty flavor, before leaning back a bit and smiling. Then he leaned in again and kissed a spot of come off the side of Dean's reddened, kiss bitten lips. He didn't know if it was his or Dean's...somehow that made it all the more hot. Dean sighed happily before laying down against Sam, pressing in to line up their bodies. He tucked his head under Sam's chin and smiled softly before blowing out another sigh and closing his eyes. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and reached for the extra blanket next to them, covering them with it before settling back into the pillows. He chuckled as a thought came to him.  
"I just got out of the shower and now I'm gonna have to get right back in."  
"Hey at least you just have to clean you." Dean retorted jokingly. "I've got to clean my gun all over again!" Sam laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head. He shifted his ass a bit on the bed and grinned when he felt a pretty strong twinge in his ass. He wasn't gonna be forgetting this for a few days.  
"Its was totally worth it though. Jerk." Sam said softly. Dean hummed and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Sam.  
"You bet your sweet ass it was bitch. We're totally doing that again."


End file.
